newtotaldramafanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Masakra Piłą Łańcuchową
Samolot, Kabina Xavier'a i Joe Xavier-Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce....... Joe-Byliśmy w USA..... Xavier-Kraju poświęconym Fast Food'om Joe-Już przy pierwszym zadaniu uczestnicy dostali wylewu........farby Xavier-Który został spowodowany przez Amande........ Joe-Dlatego ułatwienie dostali Dick...... Xavier-Drugie zadanie skąńczyło się piosenką, ale i rozpoczeło........ Joe-Trzecie zadanie było przyjemnością dla Sadie , ale nie dla jej drużyny Xavier-Ostatecznie wygrali Dick , dzięki pomysłowości John'a. Joe-Co się wydarzy dziś? Xavier-Czy uczestnicy zginą w jakimś nieszcześliwym wypadku , a my dostaniemy pozew? Joe-Oglądajcię Totalną Porażkę Podróż Po Świecie!! Intro Kamera wyskakuje zza rogów łosia , druga z budki z Fast Food'ami ,a trzecia ptasiego gniazda. Kamera pokazuje Celine stojącą na krześle a na podłodze mysz. Kamera wędruje do nieba gdzie widać spadających John'a i Amande. Gdy spadli do Chin Był tam Bartholomew i się z nich śmiał. Kamera wędruje do Egiptu gdzie widać Alexa i Damiena siłujących się na ręce. Damien przegrał i oddał Alexowi jakiś naszyjnik. Kamera wędruje do Francji gdzie Susan i Jack wyrzucają Lily z wierzy Aiphla. Lily wpadłą w ręce Dick'a i dała mu z plaskacza. Kamera powędrowała do samolotu ,a tam widać Patric'a pobitego przez Bruno. Na koniec wszyscy weszli do samolotu , samolot wzbił się w powietrze ,a z chmur ułożył się napis Totalna Porażka Podróż Po Świecie. Meksyk Lily się obudziła Lily-Obudźcie się! John-Co się stało? Lily-Rozejrzyj się....... Damien-O nie! John-Nie drzyj się idź spać to i tak pewnie tylko zadanie.... Dick-Właśnie..... Damien-No to właśnie z tąd pójdę...... Lily-Ja też Amanda-No to chodźcie Drużyna miłosie poszła przed siebie Bruno-Debile...... Nagle zza krzaków wyskakuje morderca z piłą łańcuchową Drużyna Dick-AAAA!!!! Każdy zaczyna uciekać Alex-Uciekajcie, ja go zatrzymam Susan-Mnie to odpowiada! Bartholomew-Mnie też! Widać spokojnie idących sobie miłosi Patric-A wy postanowiliście ruszyć dupy? John-Uciekać przed mordercą! Celine-A gdzie Alex!? Dick-Nie żyje! Jack-Oh jak przykro...... Zwierzenie Jack'a-Lepiej dla nas że Alex zginął , mamy większe szanse na wygranie...... Susan-Teraz już się nie liczy gra schowajmy się gdzieś wszyscy..... Bruno-Chyba dla ciebie! Dicka-Ja ide sam! Amanda-Alex też był sam i co!? Bruno-Trudno..... Bruno i Dick pobiegli w inne strony Zwierzenie Bruno-Jak już mam przeżyć to bez tej bandy frajerów...... Bruno wszedł do jakieś jaskini Bruno-Tutaj przesiedze atak tego mordercy.... Morderca-Jesteś pewien? Kamera pokazuje jaskinie z której wylewa się krew Zwierzenie Dick'a-Widziałem akcje jak morderca zabijał Bruno i wiem że to tylko zadanie, musze je wygrać-nagle zza Dick'iem stoji morderca i go zabija Lily, John, Amanda i Jack ukryli sie w jakimś samochodzie Lily-Myślicie że jesteśmy bezpieczni? John-Tak, została nas jakaś dziewiątka, musimy przeżyć chociarz czwórką Amanda-Na logike też tak myśle...... Jack-Idę na zwjady.... Lily-Idę z tobą.... Jack-Ok..... Lily i Jack wychodzą z auta Zwierzenie John'a-Dobrze że wyszli! John-Wiesz co.....? Amanda-Hm..... John-Jeśli mam zginąć to tylko z tobą Gdy Amanda i John mieli się pocałować z tylniego siedzenia wyskoczył morderca. Kamera pokazała szybe samochodu na której jest krew Kamera pokazuje biegnących Susan, Bartholomew'a, Patric'a, Damien'a i Celine Susan-Bartholomew! Bartholomew-Co!? Susan-Nie moge biec noga mnie boli..... Bartholomew-Co ja mam do tego? Damien-Ja cię wezme na barana Susan-Dziękuje Zwierzenie Susan-Już po Damienie. Ja się uratuję a on zginie. Hahaha Dźwięk sygnału Melodia piosenki ,,lights'' Kamera pokazuje Lily i Jack'a Lily-Na zwjadzie jestem...... Jack-Z piękną dziewczyną! Lily się rumieni Kamera pokazuje Susan i Damiena Susan-Mój dzielny Demien, musze ci powiedzieć że! Damien-Ty czujesz do mnie coś? Susan-Nie ma mowy nie tu! Damien-Więdz radź sobie sama...... Damien zrzuca z pleców Susan Susan leży na ziemi Susna-nie zostawiaj mnie tu!!! Kamera pokazuje Bartholomew'a, Celine i Patric'a Patric-Ja już mam dość tego złego programu , chce śpiewać więc niedam wam! Celine-Ale jeśli my nie zaśpiewamy to odpadniemy, będziesz radził sobie sam! Bartholomew-Prosze zabij zabij zabij ich bo zabić musisz ich!!!!!!!!!! Koniec piosenki Patric Stanął Patric-Znowu nie cała piosenka!-podchodzi do niego morderca. Na piasku widać krew Kamera pokazuje Całujących się Jack'a i Lily Zwierzenie Lily-Jestem w niebie Zwierzenie Jack'a-Pierwszą osobą która odpadnie po rozłączeniu drużyn będzie lily. Hahaha Lily-Chodźmy poszukać kryjówki a nie na środku pustkowia będIemy stali. Kamera pokazuje Celine, Bartholomew'a i Patric'a którzy wchodzą do jaskini Celine-Będziemy tu bezpieczni? Patric-Ty nie ale my tak..... Celine-Czemu ja nie? Bartholomew-Bo cię wypchniemy w stronę mordercy, oczywiście jak się zjawi..... Celine-To ja z tąd idę! Patric-Będzie więcej miejsca..... Do jaskini wchodzą Jack i Lily Bartholomew-Kto tu wszedł? Jack-To my ja i Lily Patric-To z tąd idźcie byliśmy tu pierwsi! Jack-Bo? Bartholomew-Bo was wypchniemy! Bartholomew i Patric wypychają Lily z Jaskini. Nagle w jaskini zaczyna lać się krew Jack-To krew Lily! Do jaskini wchodzi morderca, zabija Bartholomew'a i Patric'a ,a Jack ucieka Zwierzenie Jacka-Ilu nas żywych zostało!? Kamera pokazuje Damiena stojącego przed samolotem Damien-To nasz samolot! Damien wchodzi do samolotu Samolot Damien-Xavier! Joe! Xavier-O znalazłeś samolot Damien widzi wszystkich niby zabitych uczestników Damien-To wy żyjecie!? Xavier-Tak oni żyją a ty jesteś w ciągu zadania, możesz się ukryć w samolocie..... Damien-Naprawdę? Xavier-Tak! Damien-Dzięki Zwierzenie Damien'a - Prawdo podobnie wygrałem! Meksyk Kamera pokazuje Jack'a, Celine i Susan Susan-Dobrze że zabili Lily! Celine-Jak ty tak możesz mówić? Susan-Normalnie! Nagle wyskakuje morderca i zabiera Jack'a, Celine i Susan do samolotu Samolot Do samolotu wchodzi Joe przebrany za mordercę Xavier-Już koniec? Joe-Tak Xavier-Wygrywają Miłosie,dzięki Damien'owi! Miłosie-Yupi! Joe-A Dick widzimy na Eliminacji...... Eliminacja Xavier-Orzeszki dostają......... Joe-John John-Super...... Xavier-Bruno! Bruno-Haha..... Joe-Co się tak śmiejesz? Bruno-Co cię to obchodzi? Xavier-Dick Dick-Dlaczego dopiero teraz mi dajecie? Joe-Bo tak........Bartholomew Bartholomew-Wow ale fajnie-mówi sarkastycznie Xavier-A ostatnią paczkę orzeszków dostaję........Alex Susan-Ale jak to? John-Jack nam zapłacił...... Susan-No ale!!!! Joe-Wypycha ją z samolotu bez spadochronu Xavier-I teraz nas pozwą....... Końcówka Xavier-Co wydarzy się w następnym odcinku? Joe-Nie mamy czasu więc, oglądajcię Totalną Porażkę Podróż Po Świecie Kategoria:TPPPŚ - odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Maniamana